futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Invasion: America
The Invasion of America was an invasion of the United States of America by a coalition of nations that sought to remove the current government from power, and to take control of the region in the wake of the collapse of the U.S. economy and the dissolution of the NATO bloc. Background Course of the war Initial invasion The general staffs of the Eastern armies had been planning an invasion of the United States since 2016, but in early 2018 they came together to agree on one plan of action. They hammered out a detailed plan for an invasion, which was dubbed "American Strategic Operation". The plan called for large attacks on the major east and west coast cities of America. These included Los Angeles, New York, Boston, Annapolis, San Diego, Seattle, and several others. It was agreed that the date of the beginning of these operations—the landing—would be 16 May 2018. The total number of initial assault forces was around 3,000,000. The majority of them were Chinese (around 54%), along with Korean (21%), Russian (10%), Vietnamese (8%), Syrian (4%), and Serbian (3%). These nations secretly formed the Free American Coalition. On 18 May 2018, the invasions began. Some 350 warships of the coalition Combined Fleet were used to ferry these troops to their points of assault. Air attacks were launched against the naval bases on the East Coast, destroying a total of 47 vessels, including four aircraft carriers, and damaging another 61. The air attacks occurred about thirty minutes before the ground forces hit the beaches. The cities targeted included New York, Los Angeles, Annapolis, Miami, Norfolk, Portland, Los Angeles, San Diego, San Francisco, and Seattle. Initially, the United States Armed Forces and federal government were caught completely off guard. The internal crisis in America had their full attention. As a result, the invasion force did not meet heavy resistance quickly took much of the cities they attacked. Local police and some military units put up a light resistance, but the majority of the targets were secured by 27 May. It was estimated that casualties for the invasion, deaths and wounded, were under 4,000 in total. Meanwhile, some 20,000—35,000 police and military personnel were killed, along with 200,000 civilians being killed due to bombings of the cities and accidents on part of soldiers. On 20 May, the government of the United States declared war on the nations that attacked. On 21 May, it was evacuated from Washington DC. A large army group was left in place around the capitol, so that the enemy would believe the government was still there. The government of President Hillary Clinton first flew to Chicago, and then to the city of Lincoln, Nebraska. President Clinton picked it due to the name of the city. The Armed Forces was demoralized after the initial strike, but on 2 June 2018, the Joint Staff issued orders and moved units to defensive positions. The Battle of New York was the most high pitched battle, and the 6th Marine Division was deployed in order to hold the western part of the city. However, it was pushed back and forced out by 4 June. In the Battle of Los Angeles alone, 7,000 troops were lost. The attacks in general were a major success for the coalition, and the beginning of the second stage of the Strategic Operation. An EMP was detonated over the country, leaving much of the electrical infrastructure damaged beyond repair. It made communication and coordination of American forces even more difficult, and sometimes impossible, adding on to the confusion. Preparations to counter this were made by the coalition, setting up a new communications network for themselves after the strike. Early Coalition advances In mid June 2018, the coalition forces numbered around 5,000,000 in the United States. The process of getting additional troops to the country involved some 400 additional transport vessels. Offensives immediately began to take advantage of the shock of the attack. In the northeast, forces advanced from New York and Portland, taking nine counties in New York by 15 June, and by 20 June, nearly half of the state. In Maine, almost the entire state was under coalition control by 24 June. However, the northernmost counties continued holding out, where several U.S. Army divisions attempted to put up a front. They numbered some 45,000 regular troops as well as National Guardsmen and local police. Throughout the rest of the state, some 10,000 insurgents began partisan attacks against targets. A total of 150,000 coalition troops was left in Maine to police the zone, and the rest began an offensive into Vermont and New Hampshire. The offensive into those states was quick, with little local resistance due to the confusion. Massachusetts, however, was secured by some 70,000 government forces, and was flooding with refugees. A joint offensive between Army Groups New York and Maine, part of the Northeastern Front, resulted in the fall of the state by 21 July. However, a total of some 35,000 casualties was taken by the coalition. Some 30,000 American troops were killed, the rest either wounded and/or captured. In the southeast, coalition forces advancing from Miami captured much of southern Florida, destroying several Army, Air Force, and Marine Corps units in the area, altogether being some 120,000 troops. An advance into the north resulted in a Chinese-Korean victory at the Battle of Orlando. They continued towards Jacksonville before being stopped by a force of National Guard, Army, and Marine units. On the west coast, coalition forces captured the majority of Southern California by 28 June, and by 6 July, wer advancing in all directions. In the north, the state of Washington gave little resistance and was mostly under coalition control by 18 June. A joint offensive into Oregon resulted in an initial defeat at the Battle of Portland, but when troops from California captured the north of the state and began an advance north, into southern Oregon, the front collapsed and most of the area was under coalition control by 8 July. The U.S. Navy was almost completely decimated in the first couple of months of the invasion, losing some 110 ships. Since much of the east and west coasts were captured, it nearly ceased to exist. The majority of the operations took place from the ports on the coasts of Texas and Louisiana, striking at lone Chinese, Korean, and Russian warships. The U.S. Air Force, likewise, took heavy casualties, with some 500 aircraft destroyed, and around 370 aircraft sustaining too much damage to be used in combat. President Clinton ordered a reform of the military, and called up some 6,000,000 American men for draft into the army or marines. She ordered local police to be absorbed into the National Guard, and for all units to stand their ground and stop retreating. A front was to be created along the borders of Arizona, Nevada, and Idaho in the west, and Pennsylvania, the Virginias, Georgia, and the Carolinas in the east. However, the plan could be not be fully implemented as US forces were already in retreat in some of those areas. An estimated 40,000 troops deserted their units amidst the confusion by August 2018. Adding on to the problems was the EMP strike, which made communication to different units very difficult. Chaos ensued in some areas, resulting in entire divisions being essentially dissolved, with large scale deserting or death from local conflicts. Many anarchist, fascist, and other groups began rising up after the retreat of government forces, and taking control of some areas before the coalition reached it. Formation of a new government As early as June 2018, the coalition joint staff knew they would need a local administration to run the day-to-day functions. The staff met with a senator named Ron Paul, who was a vocal critic of the federal government. He agreed to collaborate and created an administration of ministers who would oversee the occupied zones, and tend to making them more habitable to the locals. Paul did this because he wanted to aid the American people, and make it better for them under occupation. On 28 July 2018, he went on national radio (which was not really working due to the EMP strike, but was heard in some areas), and announced the creation of the "Government of National Liberation", as well as called on volunteers to joined the "American Constitutional Army". He did not have permission yet from the coalition to create military forces, but they thought it was a good idea. They allowed Paul to go around to POW camps and cities where he made speeches to the military men and others. So by 15 August, the ACA stood at a strength of 20,000 volunteers. However, the unit was largely indisciplined and though it was led by captured military officers, it still had many organizational problems. The ACA was used for rearguard duties and maintaining law in the occupation zones, a task which it found little success in. In addition to them, which was based primarily in the northeast, other volunteers in different regions were placed into other formations, such as the American Volunteer Corps (AVA), the Freedom Militia (FM), and the American National Liberation Army (ANLA). Invasions of Hawaii and Alaska Category:Wars Category:China Category:Russia Category:North Korea Category:Vietnam Category:Serbia Category:Syria Category:United States of America Category:United Kingdom Category:Germany Category:France Category:Warfare Category:Politics